The Return of XANA
by Mirani
Summary: They thought she was gone after she betrayed them. They were wrong. Can they trust her when she comes back and claims to want to help rematerialize Franz Hopper? O/OC/W; W/Y/U; J/A. COMPLETE, in line to be re-written.
1. Tianna is Back

**A/N: This is a sequel to X.A.N.A.'s Own. IF you haven't read it and you're reading this, I recommend that you read X.A.N.A.'s Own. It will make life less confusing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or anything else from moonscope and taffy. Also, I don't own Avril Lavigne and her songs...I just borrowed them. 

* * *

Sorry if the P.O.V. switches from past tense to present. I just couldn't decide what tense to put everything in. Anyway…on with the story! 

Odd's P.O.V.

It was snowing. I wonder if Tianna liked snow. Gah, it's been a year and I can't get her out of my mind. Even Sam's coming to Kadic didn't erase that. Jeremy's been working on a program to bring her back, but I don't know how far he is on it. In the meantime, we've been fighting X.A.N.A. all over again. And, of course, we're still looking for Franz Hopper. Maybe if Tianna was here…uh, I have to stop thinking about her. I hope I can get her off my mind for tonight's dance. Sam's my girlfriend now.

Tianna's P.O.V.

I adjusted my jean miniskirt. It was another band gig, but this time it was at my old school. Oh well, maybe then I can drop out of the band and go back to Kadic. I would have run there when I first was re-materialized on Earth, but I needed to get some things from around the world to help get Franz Hopper get back in the real world. That's right, besides being a singer, I'm a computer hacker. Well, I finally got everything I needed. So I rigged the computer at Kadic and got me and the band a gig here. I couldn't wait to see the gang's faces when they realized it was me. I smiled as I gooped on the mascara and eyeliner. A little lip-gloss here, a little glitter there. I brushed my now blue hair out straight. I had changed my hair color from chocolate brown to a nice shade of neon blue. I heard a knock on my door.

"Five more minutes Tia," Jeo called.

"Ok," I replied. I grabbed my electric guitar and headed out the door.

I heard a slower song playing as I approached the closed curtain. I nodded a greeting to the drum player, Adrian and my back up guitar player Jeo. I walked to the microphone and adjusted it. I then walked to the edge of the curtain and peeked out. I scanned the crowd for the gang. I saw Aelita and Jeremy over by the punch table. I saw Ulrich and Yumi dancing awkwardly. I stifled a laugh; they were so funny together. Don't get me wrong, they make a great couple, they just act funny. I glanced around a little more until I saw the familiar spiked blond hair. I saw Odd…and his date. Tan with dark hair. I clenched my fists together. It was all I could do to restrain myself from going up to Odd and slapping him. But then I remembered, it's been a year. He probably did move on. Tears formed in my eyes. I blinked them away, hoping I didn't smear my make-up. I rubbed my hands on my black tube top and headed for the microphone. I slung my black and white guitar over my shoulder. We would be on soon.

Odd's P.O.V.

I stood by the punch table, wishing Sam would just leave me alone. She wouldn't stop badgering me to dance with her again. Can't a guy get a break?!? I glanced up when Mr. Delmas picked up the microphone.

"Alright students. As you all know, we have a band to play a couple songs for us. I'm sure you have all heard of Avril Lavigne from the USA. Well, the band that toured with her, The Innocent, have come to perform some of her latest songs. I'm sure some of you also remember Tianna Aggelos from last year. She is the lead singer of The Innocent. Please give it up for Tianna and The Innocent!" he stated, then left the stage.

'No way…it's not possible…' I thought. The curtains parted. Even though the girl had neon blue hair, it still was Tianna.

Tianna's P.O.V.

I guess I should have felt some satisfaction in seeing Odd's surprised face. Yet I was too sad to be cheered up. I saw more surprised faces of some other kids, especially the rest of the gang. I cleared my throat and stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello Kadic Academy! As Mr. Delmas already said, I'm here to sing some of Avril's newest songs. Get ready to party!" I shouted. Cheers and screams filled the audience. I nodded and the band broke out into the intro for _Everything Back But You_. I walked up to the microphone.

_Today was the worst day I went through h---_

_I wish I could remove it from my mind_

_Two months away from you but I couldn't tell_

_I thought that everything was gonna be just fine_

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With a stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelt like cheap perfume_

_And it didn't smell like you_

_There is no way you could get it around it_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the e_

_You left without me_

_And now you're somewhere out there with a_

_Hey hey psycho babe_

_I hate you why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you_

_I want everything back but you _(I pointed to the crowd at this moment, seeming to point in general but actually looking at Odd at technically pointing at him.)

_My friends tried to tell me all along_

_That you weren't the right one for me_

_My friends tried to tell me to be strong_

_I bet you didn't think that I would see_

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With a stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelt like cheap perfume_

_And it didn't smell like you_

_There is no way you could get it around it_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the e_

_You left without me_

_And now you're somewhere out there with a_

_Hey hey psycho babe_

_I hate you why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you_

_I want everything back but you _(I pointed to the crowd at this moment, seeming to point in general but actually looking at Odd at technically pointing at him.)

_Instrumental break_

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With a stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelt like cheap perfume_

_And it didn't smell like you_

_There is no way you could get it around it_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the e_

_You left without me_

_And now you're somewhere out there with a_

_Hey hey psycho babe_

_I hate you why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you_

_I want everything back but you _(I pointed to the crowd at this moment, seeming to point in general but actually looking at Odd at technically pointing at him.)

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the e_

_You left without me_

_Everything back but you _(I pointed to the crowd at this moment, seeming to point in general but actually looking at Odd at technically pointing at him.)

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the e_

_You left without me_

_Everything back but you _(I pointed to the crowd at this moment, seeming to point in general but actually looking at Odd at technically pointing at him.)

I sang other songs including _Girlfriend, Hot, _and _I Don't Have To Try_. I was greeted with a large applause at the end.

"Thank you Kadic! I'll be here for the rest of the night!" I shouted into the crowd.

The curtain closed and I headed for the dance floor.

Odd's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. Tianna's back, but totally different. I wonder if she lost her memory? But then she would have shown up in the factory wondering around. But that's kind of at the back of my mind right now. I noticed that she seemed to give extra emphasis the songs about hating her boyfriends and their girlfriends. She also seemed to look straight at me. Why? Oh crap, I forgot, me and Sam are going out. She probably hates my guts. I probably should try talking to her. What's the point though? I'll try talking, she'll hate me and run to X.A.N.A.. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Whew, that took me a night to type up. So...first chapter to the sequel and already I'm causing problems between Tianna and Odd. Oh, and if you're wondering about Sam and why I put her in...I just had to. It makes problems between them so much more fun. And, no my character is not evil anymore. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter of my sequel. PLEASE?**

**Thought of the day: 8/7 of the world's population don't know fractions.**

**P.S.-I actually have about ten chapters of this sequel finished already. I might be persuaded to post more than one chapter everytime I update if I get more reviews...so REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. New Powers and a Trip to LYOKO

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL otr anything else moonscope and taffy created.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and everything else I usually say.**

* * *

Tianna's P.O.V. 

I skipped down the stairs into the crowd. It was hard trying to blend in, especially with neon colored hair. I looked around for the gang. Jeremy was talking to Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi over there with them. I didn't see Odd or his…girlfriend. I wonder what happened to William, the boy I brought back from X.A.N.A.'s control. I decide to head over in the general direction towards Odd. As I pass him and his girlfriend, Odd runs over.

"Tianna!" he calls.

I look at him. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Odd," he tells me.

"Oh, you and the gang…yeah I remember," I reply slowly.

"Why didn't you come back to Kadic when you were re-materialized?" he asks.

"I'll tell everyone later," I tell him.

The tan girl comes up. "Odd, you promised you'd dance with me one the next song. Come on."

I glance at Odd for an explanation. "Tianna, met Sam. Sam meet Tianna." Odd says.

"Oh, you're the girl who was singing. Love your voice!" Sam exclaims.

'And I love your date,' I want to say, but of course I don't.

Odd looks at me to see my reaction to Sam. Of course I give him a glare.

"Hey, you're the girl who sang. Love your voice. Wanna dance?" someone asks.

I turn around and see William behind me. As much as I don't want to dance with anyone, I want to make Odd as jealous as I can. "I'd love to, William."

He swings me to the dance floor and we start dancing. "How do you know my name?" he asks.

"You don't remember me?" I counter.

"You seem familiar…" he trails off.

"Does the digital sea trigger any memories?" I ask.

"Are you Tianna, the girl who got me out of the digital sea?" he asks, surprised.

"The one and only," I reply.

"I got to go tell my friends that I found you!" he exclaims. He grabs my hand and drags me over to Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and now Odd and Sam. "Hey guys! Guess what?" he says.

"You found Tianna, the girl who got you out of the digital sea?" Jeremy replies.

"Yeah…how'd you know?" William asks.

"Well, Odd told us, and we all kind of recognized her AND Mr. Delmas announced her presence," Aelita answered.

"How'd you get out of the digital sea?" Jeremy asks me.

"Franz helped me," I replied.

This made the gang stare at me. "Franz…Hopper?" Jeremy stutters.

"My father?" Aelita adds.

"Yeah, he helped me get out in exchange for me running around the world and get everything that I would need to get him out. Then I would come to you guys and you guys could help me come up with a program to get him out," I told them.

"So that's why you didn't come straight to Kadic after you were re-materialized…so you could get stuff for his re-materialization program?" Yumi asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"So where's the data?" Jeremy asked.

"Put it all in the super-computer and I have a couple disk copies of everything," I replied. Suddenly, my head started to hurt. Not again, I thought. I get these dumb headaches whenever X.A.N.A. launches a dumb attack.

"Hey guys, X.A.N.A.'s attacking," I told them as an images flashed across my eyes. "It's a tower in the mountain sector."

"How-" Jeremy started to ask. Then he heard a beeping coming from his bag near them. He opened it up. "She's right!"

"Remember, I told you guys she gets flashes of where X.A.N.A. attacks," Ulrich said.

"Let's get to the factory," Sam said suddenly.

'Wait a minute, she's part of the group?!?!' I thought as we headed for the exit. 'No wonder Odd and her are going out. Oh well, I don't like Odd anymore…right?' As we headed to the door, I realized William hadn't let go of my hand. By the look on Odd's face a minute later when he glanced at us, he had realized too. And just for the look on Odd's face, I didn't tell William that we were still holding hands. Yumi pushed open the door when Jim came running towards us.

"Hey! Where do you all think you're going?" he asked as he stood in front of us.

"Catch me," I whispered in William's ear. He gave me a peculiar look. "Just catch me," I whispered again. He nodded. I looked at Jim and looked into his eyes. My own hazel eyes glowed for a second, and then Jim's eyes glowed for a second. I felt a part of me float into Jim's mind. From his eyes I saw my own limp body in William's arms. I saw the groups worried faces. Jeremy started saying something about taking me to the infirmary, but "Jim" wasn't listening. I was going through his recent thoughts, erasing the few that showed him seeing us at the door. As far as he remembered now, he was sipping punch. I then took total control over Jim and made him walk back over to the punch table. I then felt myself leave Jim and float back to my body. I started gasping for air, a little weakened from leaving my body. I stood up and almost fell back down.

"We…have to leave…before Jim…sees us again…" I gasped.

We walked out the door, William supporting me.

"What was that?" Aelita asked.

"I…I modified some of my powers. This is one of the newest that I created so that I could get through high security places. I basically take control and can erase recent memories and some short term memories. I can also make them do whatever I want them to do," I replied.

"So you can possess people like X.A.N.A. can?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I can also erase people's memories unlike X.A.N.A. and take complete control," I corrected.

"Tianna, do you feel like a trip to LYOKO again?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure. I'll go ahead of you guys and make sure X.A.N.A. didn't send any attacks. If he did, I'll deactivate them." I pulled out my cell phone and hit a couple buttons. I then tossed it to Jeremy. "Hold on to it for me," I told him as I fizzled from this dimension.

Odd's P.O.V.

Tianna likes William?!?!? I am so much better than William!!!! Of course, she probably hates me now. Ok, I can understand her being mad, but then she goes off with William?!?! She didn't even give me a chance to talk. She was holding his hand, then she "fainted" in his arms…what's next?!? Argh, it's not fair. Oh well, two can play this game. (A/N: Sorry for such a short p.o.v., but I wanted to just get across that he's very angry and jealous.)

Tianna's P.O.V.

I landed with a thud on LYOKO. I looked around. 'Crap,' I thought. 'I'm in the desert sector.' I looked down and got a nice surprise. I wasn't in my old LYOKO outfit. I was in a totally new one. My electric blue hair was dead straight and pooled at my shoulders. I had black shoes with neon blue streaks on the sides. I had a black miniskirt and a neon blue chain belt. I had a black and blue belly button ring. Then a had a black tube top with a black necklace that had a blue gem in the center. One of the coolest things was that my henna had spread into a fancy design on my arm. My nails switched from black to blue. 'I must have been thinking about my performance when I got virtualized,' I thought as I made sure I still had the same powers. I did. That's when I noticed that my blue gem in my necklace wasn't ordinary. I touched it and felt something virtualize on my back. I tilted my head and gasped at what I saw. I had wings! Not like Aelita's wings though. They were angel wings, not short and wide like Aelita's. They had black feathers and weren't pink like Aelita's. 'Sweet, no more carpooling,' I thought as I experimentally flapped them. I touched my necklace again. The wings disappeared. I reactivated my wings and flew to the nearest way-tower.

After finally getting to the mountain sector, I tried to find the activated tower. I finally saw a glimpse of red and headed for it. I landed in front of the tower and walked in. I floated to the second level and put my hand on the screen.

TIANNA

CODE:

ACCESS

A whole bunch of files pulled up. I stopped any other towers from being activated and made sure nothing was attacking the real world. Unfortunately, X.A.N.A. must have been able to access these files and was able to bug up the file for stopping monsters from attacking the LYOKO warriors. I checked the screen. There was a nice amount of monsters waiting outside the tower. "Perfect," I muttered.

"Tianna, I'm sending Aelita to deactivate the tower," Jeremy said.

"And send everyone else. X.A.N.A. bugged up one of the files. I can't destroy any monsters guarding the tower. And X.A.N.A. sent a good sized amount of monsters to guard the tower," I told him.

"Oh great, just perfect," I heard Jeremy mutter.

"What?" I asked.

"X.A.N.A.'s attacking the core of LYOKO," Jeremy muttered.

"I'll go, but I'm going to need back up," I offered.

"Ok, I'll send William, Sam, and Odd," Jeremy said.

"Ok, I'll meet them at the arena," I said as I flew out of the tower.

"Alright, get to the southern most point and I'll send a transport," Jeremy said.

I got there and the white orb took me to the arena. I watched as William, Odd, and Sam were virtualized.

* * *

**Well, that one took me an hour to come up with. It was mostly a filler, I'll admit. But I'm working on it. As usual, please please please please please pretty pretty pretty please review!**

**P.S. I'll have the next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow...**


	3. Goodbye?

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or anything else from moonscope and taffy. Also, I don't own Avril Lavigne and her songs...I just borrowed them.**

**Claimer: Tianna, everything i created for her, and the plot.**

* * *

Odd's P.O.V. 

Of course Jeremy had to put me in the group with Tianna. And William. At least I have Sam. Except I totally forgot about Sam when I saw Tianna. Her LYOKO outfit had changed. She looked slightly goth, but cool and hot at the same time. I shook my head. I need to forget about Tianna.

"Jeremy, we're gonna need vehicles," I said.

"Unfortunately, all I can spare is the over-board. The over-wing and over-bike are currently in use," Jeremy told us.

"It's okay Einstein, I don't need one. And I can use my telekinesis to move someone else," she told him.

"Okay, I'll ride with Odd, and you can move William," Sam said as she jumped on the over-board with me.

"Whatever," Tianna said.

She pressed the gem on her necklace and black angel wings appeared on her back.

"You have wings?" William asked.

"Uh-huh. Now don't fidget," Tianna answered as William started floating.

We all went flying towards the dome.

Tianna P.O.V.

I am so tempted to go into Odd's and Sam's mind and erase their memories of being together. That would be so much fun. Of course, that's selfish so I won't do it. We finally reached the dome and went inside. We saw some creepers shooting, and then saw the polymorphic specter of William standing nearby with a couple mantas.

"Oh great, you shut down everything except the polymorphic specter that X.A.N.A. created," Odd told me sarcastically.

I clenched my hands. A dagger formed and I shot it at Odd. It missed by centimeters. "Shut. Up."

Everyone looked at me.

"Let's destroy these monsters and the polymorphic specter. Then you can all complain to me how I forgot to shut down the specter," I hissed.

Instantly, two of three mantas were destroyed and the third one blew up shortly afterwards. The specter looked at me. The henna turned dark violet with crimson streaks.

Normal P.O.V.

"Temporary invincibility…" Odd whispered in awe.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Her special power; it's temporary invincibility. She just activated it," Odd said.

"Well I'm not letting Miss Moody get in my way of destroying creepers," Sam said as she ran towards the creepers.

"Super smoke!" the specter yelled. He popped up in front of Sam. In an instant, he had slashed through her and she was devirtualized.

Suddenly, the specter turned into black smoke. Tianna's hands had daggers in them. "Loser," she muttered, unsure if she was calling Sam a loser, or the polymorph, or both. Tianna ran towards the creepers, which neither William nor Odd had destroyed. Instead they were staring at Tianna in awe. Two out of the ten creepers exploded.

"You could help!" she shouted down to William and Odd. Two more creepers exploded. (A/N: In case you're wondering how she's destroying them without shooting or touching them, she's using her telekinesis to squeeze them until they explode.)

William and Odd started running up the stairs towards the creepers. Tianna kept getting hit, but she wasn't losing any life points. She had worked on her invincibility skill when she was alone and had time to go to LYOKO. She had almost perfected it. Two more exploded, then another two, then finally the last two. Odd and William had just barely reached the top of the staircase.

"Alright, I'm bringing everyone in," Jeremy called.

"Whatever," Tianna mumbled as she devirtualized herself.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I could barely believe the visual. Tianna just destroyed a polymorphic specter, ten creepers, and three tarantulas without any help. I've seen powers like this before, but only by possessed people and polymorphs. I'm starting to wonder if Tianna is a polymorph. But, I scanned her when she was in LYOKO and didn't see anything to do with X.A.N.A. in her. And something else is up. Something really strange with her genetics. I wonder if it's always been there. It's really strange. I want to talk to her about the digital sea. Maybe that will give me some answers.

Tianna's P.O.V.

I landed right near the super-computer. I picked up my cell phone from the ground.

"Hey Tianna, would you mind coming over here for a minute?" Jeremy asked from the super-computer.

"What up?" I asked as I went over.

"Something's up with your genetics. It's like, ever since you came out from the digital sea, your genetics are acting funny," he told me.

I bit my lip. I can't tell him, yet. I need Franz Hopper here so he can explain it with me. He's the only one who can counter it after all. "Well, I guess we better make sure nobody else falls into the digital sea; we wouldn't want their genetics to be messed up either. I'll do some research with my notes and see what I can find out."

The elevator doors opened and the gang stepped out.

"Hey Tianna! Great job out there," William said as the group came over.

"Oh please, she's such a spotlight stealer," Sam whined.

Oh she is going down! I turned and walked up to Sam. I kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying against the wall.

"Shut. Up." I heard the others gasp.

Sam got up and lunged at me. "You're just an evil computer program," she hissed. "I can beat you."

She tackled me to the ground. She lifted one arm to punch me. I rolled her over so that I was on top. I wanted to hit her so bad, make her feel more pain than I had. I felt somebody grab me and pull me of her.

"Let go!" I growled at whoever was holding me. I turned my head and realized William was holding me. Sam went to lunge at me again when Odd grabbed her and held her back. Suddenly, it hit me. I was acting in a way that X.A.N.A. wanted me to. I can hear Franz saying to calm down. I squirmed out of William's grasp and ran for the elevator.

"I have to do the finale for the dance. Hope Jim didn't notice you guys aren't there," I said calmly as the elevator doors closed.

Odd's P.O.V.

Why would she attack Sam? I know she hate's Sam, but attacking? That's not like Tianna. I helped Sam up.

"What's with her?" Sam asked innocently.

"You did provoke her," Yumi pointed out as everyone headed for the elevator.

"So? That doesn't mean that she should attack me," Sam replied.

"I think that the digital sea affected her. Her genetic code is all messed up. This might be a side effect," Jeremy told them.

Tianna's P.O.V.

I looked at the scar on my wrist. The sign of X.A.N.A.. I sighed. My computer beeped. I looked and saw that I had an email from _Hackerhopper_. I opened it up.

_Tianna,_

_I know you're irritated. I sent an attached file that might help for a little while. Hopefully we can get rid of it as soon as I'm brought back._

_Hopper_

I looked at the attached file. I would have to scan myself later. Right now, I have to get ready for the last song I'm supposed to sing. Then I'm catching the principal and enrolling in Kadic again. A knock on my door startled me.

"We got to get on stage Tia," Jeo called.

"Coming!" I called back.

I slid on my bracelets to cover the scar, grabbed my guitar and headed for the stage.

"-and now, without further ado, Tianna and The Innocents!" Mr. Delmas said as I walked onto the stage.

I walked up to the microphone, scanning the audience. I saw the gang slipping through the back door.

"Hi everyone. Ok, it's time for the last song. We're gonna play _One of Those Girls_ by Avril," I said. I nodded to the band and strummed the first few chords.

_I know your kind of girl_

_You only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen and where you've been_

_Who's got money_

_I saw that look in your eyes_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside I know why_

_You're talking to him_

_I know what your all about_

_I really hope he figures it out_

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left _

_With nothing_

_You'll be broken she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's going to be the end of you_

_At least that's what they say_

_It's been a while, you're in denial_

_And now it's too late_

_The way she looks makes you high_

_All the warning signs_

_Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes_

_It makes you want to die_

_I know what she's all about_

_I really hope you figure it out_

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left _

_With nothing_

_You'll be broken she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game_

_She's keep playing around with your head_

_Playing around with your head_

_She's so insane, so insane_

_She's the one to blame_

_She's the one to blame_

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left _

_With nothing_

_You'll be broken she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Off to the next one…_

I bowed to the cheering crowds and walked off the stage. I waited until I saw the gang walking out. I ran over to them. They saw me; Sam tensed, Odd got ready to protect her.

"Sam, I wanted to say I'm sorry for attacking you. I have…some…things…to work out with myself. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say," I told her. She looked completely surprised. Now I turned to the group. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'm off to the USA for a vacation. I was going to see if I could reinstate in Kadic, but, being close to the super-computer…isn't good for me. Anyway, goodbye everybody, hope to see you sometime."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Will she really leave? I'm not telling you! R&R please!**

**A/N: I know I said I would post later but after reading the nice reviews everyone left I decided to post chapter three as well as chapter two. Enjoy!!!**


	4. Attempted Suicide and a Hidden Tower

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or anything else made by moonscope and taffy.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and everything else I normally say.**

* * *

Odd's P.O.V. 

What is going on here?!?! First she hates Sam, then she's all nice, then she decides to leave?!?!? It's really strange. I thought I would hate her because she's changed so much. Now all I can do is think about her. Why?!?!? (A/N: Yet another short p.o.v.. I just wanted to portray Odd's feelings here. Ok, 'nough of my ramblings. On with the story!)

Tianna's P.O.V.

I walked away from the group, hiding the tears I was now crying. Nobody made any move to stop me, nobody said anything. It was a perfect dramatic ending. I kept walking straight, not really paying any attention to where I was going. Then I remembered the program Franz had sent over. I changed direction and headed for the factory. I slid the disk into the super-computer. I saw that it would help. But I didn't want it to help. I hit a few keys and switched the program's properties. I turned on the delayed scan button and headed for the scanner room.

"I'm sorry Franz. I can't hold out any longer," I whispered as I stepped into the scanner. I felt myself scan, then felt…nothing. Everything went black.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I hit more keys on my keyboard. I was using the information Tianna gave me so that I could re-materialize Franz Hopper. I think I finally got a program up and running. I was about to launch a quick launch when a box pulled up alerting me to an intruder in the factory. Whoever it was, they were using the scanners. I picked up my phone and dialed Ulrich.

"Jeremy, it's 3:30 in the morning. What could possibly be going on?" a very sleepy Ulrich asked.

"An intruder in the factory just used the scanners. I don't think it's a X.A.N.A. attack, but I still would like a little company in case it is," I told him.

"I'll ask Odd, he's still up playing that _Galactic Enforcers_ game he bought. Hey Odd? Can you go with Jeremy to the factory so I can go back to sleep?…Alright I'll tell him. He says he'll come. Now can I go back to sleep?" he asked.

"Ok, tell Odd I'll be waiting at the sewers," I replied before hanging up.

Odd's P.O.V.

"This had better be good Jeremy; I didn't get to finish my game because of this," I grumbled as I ran over to him.

"Come on already. I want to see who's there before they leave," Jeremy said impatiently.

We headed down the manhole and through the sewers. We finally reached the bridge and the factory. We swung down the ropes to the elevator and headed down.

"Odd head to the scanners. Maybe our perpetrator hasn't left yet. If I need to send you to LYOKO, I'll let you know," Jeremy told me.

I hit the down button and headed to the scanners. The elevator doors opened and I gasped. Tianna lay on the floor, not breathing. She was partially in a scanner, so I figured she must of scanned herself.

"Jeremy! It's Tianna! And she's not breathing!" I shouted as I ran over to her.

"I'm checking the program she just launched. It was a program supposed to help her, but she altered it. I'm gonna see if I can remove her modifications……………………………….Odd put her in the scanner, I'm going to rescan the program and send her to LYOKO to make sure she's not bugged up. I'm going to send you in too," Jeremy told me.

I placed Tianna in one scanner and got in the other. The doors closed.

"Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Tianna. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Tianna. Virtualization."

Tianna's P.O.V.

I was alive. I shouldn't be alive. I should be dead. I open my eyes. I'm on LYOKO. Odd's being virtualized in front of me. Jeremy must have realized there was an intruder, came here with Odd, found me, un-bugged my program, and sent me here. I looked around. The ice sector. Plenty of places to run and hide. It's tempting, but Jeremy will probably find me with the dumb super-computer.

"Why'd you try to kill yourself Tianna?" Odd asked as he landed.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled.

"Guys, X.A.N.A. just launched an attack in the desert sector. I'm calling the others and virtualizing the over-board. Don't kill yourselves, ok?" Jeremy told us.

"Perfect," I muttered.

Suddenly, I felt a burning pain on my wrist. Wait a minute---you don't feel pain on LYOKO. I looked at my wrist and saw the scar forming. "No way," I whispered to myself. It shouldn't be spreading on me when I'm in LYOKO. Images suddenly flooded my vision.

"Odd, I have to go. There's another activated tower, one that X.A.N.A.'s been hiding from us. I'm going over there and deactivating it. And no, Aelita can't deactivate this one, X.A.N.A.'s bugged it up. I can deactivate it because my genetics are messed up. They'll meld with the tower and I'll be able to get through," I told Odd before activating my wings and flying off.

Odd's P.O.V.

"Is that possible?" I asked Jeremy.

"She's right, but I don't think she's going to be able to deactivate it," Jeremy told me. "I'm sending the others into the desert sector. Hurry up and get there!"

"What about Tianna?" I asked.

"We'll go after her later," Jeremy said.

"No. I'm going after her," I said stubbornly.

"Fine, but there's no telling what you'll find when you go, so I'm sending William and Sam with you," Jeremy told me.

For some reason, I didn't want to see Sam. I couldn't help but think she might have been partially responsible for Tianna's attempted suicide.

"Alright, where's this activated tower?" I asked Jeremy.

"…"

"Jeremy?"

"The tower's in sector five. It's the only tower in sector five. X.A.N.A. must have been doing something he didn't want us to find out about." Panic ensued in Jeremy's voice.

* * *

**Alrighty then. Sorry if this whole shabang with Tianna is a little confusing. All will be revealed soon. As always, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE review!!!!!**


	5. Another Attempted Suicide

**Hi everybody! Since I have been getting more reviews, I'm going to post two chapters today! Enjoy!**

**-K**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or anything else made by moonscope and taffy.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and anything else I created.**

* * *

Tianna's P.O.V. 

There was no time to say goodbye. I couldn't take the pain, the constant battle. I knew Franz wouldn't be able to come up with a cure. It would kill me before he could. I hated X.A.N.A.. He had to have a back-up program. If I could cry on LYOKO, tears would be falling down my face. I finally made it to sector five. Now I was flying through the corridors trying to find the darn tower. I finally did. 'So this is how it ends,' I thought as I folded my wings back up.

"Alright X.A.N.A.. Since I'm obviously not going to hand myself over to you, I chose to die," I told thin air.

The red smoke around the tower turned black. A screen popped up in front of me.

DO YOU REALLY WISH TO DIE?

I put my hand on the screen.

IT'S BETTER THAN BEING YOUR SLAVE.

More words formed.

ALRIGHT THEN. YOU DIE NOW.

A beam shot out of the screen and enveloped me. Even though I shouldn't be able to feel on LYOKO, I felt the pain of the life being sucked out of me.

* * *

**And that's where I'll end the story for today…okay okay, I'll continue. You can put the torches and pitchforks down now.**

* * *

Odd's P.O.V. 

We didn't get there in time. Some beam was holding her in the air when we got there. I first thought it was a monster, but then I saw Tianna's limp body. William, Sam, and I just stood there, not knowing what to do. The beam let go of her after a couple more seconds. I just stood there, in shock. There was no way she could be dead. William ran ahead and caught her. I felt anger pumping through me. 'I should have come with her. I shouldn't have let her go by herself. Now she's…she's…' I couldn't continue my train of thought.

William's P.O.V.

I stared at the girl in my arms. The girl who had saved me from a fate of eternal work for X.A.N.A.. I didn't know much about her, but I still had liked her. Now she was dead. I hated X.A.N.A.. He had messed up so many peoples' lives. It wasn't fair. I looked at Tianna's face. Her eyes were closed; her face looked so peaceful. Her mouth had evened formed a small smile. Whatever had happened before she died, she had been happy. I brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. Suddenly, the tower in front of me glowed white.

"What the--" I started.

I white dome came from the tower, as if someone had launched a return trip to the past. Everything was blindingly white. Tianna rose from my arms and hung suspended in the air. Something on her wrist glowed and I heard a voice.

"It's almost cured Tianna. No use wasting your life when you can still help," a friendly voice said.

Tianna dropped again. I caught her again.

"What the heck was that?" Sam asked from behind us.

"In…incredible! That was Franz Hopper! Whatever he did, it caused Tianna's life points to build back up!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Odd angrily asked.

"Helping the others. I didn't realize you were in danger until Tianna's profile started beeping," Jeremy replied.

Tianna stirred in my arms.

Tianna's P.O.V.

_"It's almost cured Tianna. No use wasting your life when you can still help."_

What am I doing alive? X.A.N.A. killed me. Then it hit me. Franz must have come up with another program. I opened my eyes. I saw that William was holding me, Sam was holding on to Odd, and we were still in sector five. Wait, William's holding me?!?!

"Wha…what's going on?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"You tell us. We came to help you and we found you being held up by some beam. It dropped you and we all thought you were dead," William explained.

"X.A.N.A.…" I growled.

"Tianna, I think you have some explaining to do," Jeremy randomly put in.

"Could you bring me in? I need to get out of here," I asked.

"Alright, what's going on?" Jeremy asked as I came out of the elevator. William, who was supporting me, and I sat down near the computer.

"Ok. When I fell into the digital sea, I was deleted. X.A.N.A. had this back-up program for me. If I was ever deleted and was brought back by any other force except him, I would have this virus. Basically, the virus either slowly kills me, or I have to join X.A.N.A. to make it go away. He uses the tower in sector five to inflict pain. It can't be deactivated without it killing me. I'm constantly in pain ever since Franz brought me back. This tattoo…" I lifted up my wrist and showed them the sign of X.A.N.A scar, "…makes sure I'm always in pain, even on LYOKO. Franz has been helping me cure it; he makes programs so that it's easier for me to deal with it. When he finally is re-materialized, he's going to launch a program so that I'll be fully cured. The pain can be really bad at times, so sometimes I'm in a really bad mood. So when I was gathering things for Franz, I was also gathering things for a cure. When I came back, I was hoping you guys would forgive me from before, and would help. Unfortunately, as you can see, some things came up when I came back and put me in a suicidal mood. When Jeremy foiled my one plan, I decided to just have X.A.N.A. kill me. Franz brought me back to life, and here I am," I told them.

"W…o…w…" Ulrich and Yumi said together.

Odd wasn't paying much attention to me or my story. Instead, I believe he and Sam were wishing they were the only ones here. Aelita and Jeremy stood with open mouths.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," I told them.

"Hey everybody, I gotta go. It's going to be hard enough sneaking into my house at 5:30 in the morning," Yumi said as she got up and left.

"I'll turn us all invisible so we can get in without being caught, or I could possess Jim and make him walk away while you guys get in," I offered.

"Either one will work, but are you sure you have enough strength?" Aelita asked.

"Eh, I'll be fine," I said.

"Then let's go," Ulrich agreed.

"Oh wait, Aelita, can I stay with you tonight? I forgot I don't go to Kadic anymore," I asked Aelita.

"Sure. But you should probably enroll in Kadic tomorrow," Aelita added with a wink.

I smiled as we walked out of the factory. I was part of the group again.

* * *

**Alright, now I'm really ending the story for now. Sorry for the last couple chapters being about my character being suicidal. She shouldn't be sucidial for a while now. I know there was a little William x OC in this chapter...but hey it's my story. Okay, forget I said that last part. Hey, this is an OddxOC fan fic, so I'm sure if you use your brain, you'll realize that somewhere later in the story. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Okay, thinking time up. As always, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE review!!!!!**


	6. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or anything else made by moonscope and taffy.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and anything else I created.**

* * *

Tianna's P.O.V.

Aelita's alarm clock went off at 7 AM. I heard her mumble and hit the off button. I got up from the floor.

"Do you have some gum and a hair brush?" I asked.

She handed me a hair brush and a piece of gum. "Feel free to raid my closet."

"Do you have a pair of scissors?" I asked, a mischievous grin on my face as I opened her closet doors.

She went over to the desk and searched through the drawer. I pulled out a black t-shirt with a pink heart in the middle and a pair of dark blue denim shorts. Aelita handed me a pair of scissors and glanced at my choices.

"You don't mind if I cut these up, do you?" I asked her.

"Go ahead; they're to small on me any way," she answered as she left the room.

I grinned. I took the shorts and cut them shorter to make them short shorts. I then frayed the edges a bit. I took off the black with silver studs belt I had been wearing and put it with the shorts. I then moved to the shirt. Pink wasn't really my color, so I went over to Aelita's desk and searched for a blue permanent marker. I found one and colored the pink heart blue. I then took the scissors to it. I cut off most of the bottom and made it so that it would show off my midriff. I then cut off the short-sleeves so it was more like a tank top. I of course frayed the edges a little. I then slid my new outfit on. I brushed my hair and stuck a piece of gum in my mouth. Aelita came back and we walked down to the cafeteria. I broke off halfway there and veered in the direction of the office. I walked towards the secretary.

"Is Mr. Delmas in?" I asked.

"Why, yes, he is. Would you like to talk to him?" she asked.

"Yes please," I replied.

"And your name?" she asked.

"Miss Aggelos. Tianna Aggelos," I told her, smiling.

She called the principal.

"He said to come right on in," she told me as she got off the phone.

I walked through the door to the principal's office.

"Ah, hello Miss Aggelos. I wanted to thank you for a stellar performance last night," Mr. Delmas said right away.

"Thanks. I was wondering, could I re-enroll in Kadic?" I asked.

"Why, of course you can. But you'll need a guardian's permission and your transcripts," he told me.

"Well, I have my transcripts with me," I said as I reached into a borrowed bag from Aelita and pulled out the false transcript papers Jeremy had printed out last night. "And here, let me call my guardian."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bill, my agent.

"Hey Bill, do you think you can give consent to the principal at this school I want to enroll in?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

I handed the phone to Mr. Delmas.

"Hello…yes…yes…of course…thank you…bye," he said into the phone. He handed it back to me. "Alright, Miss Aggelos, welcome to Kadic. I'll print you up a schedule right now. As for dorms, I believe we're a little short on them. Would you mind sharing a room?"

"Ok," I replied.

He hit a few keys and started the printer. He handed some papers over. "Ok, here's your schedule, and your dorm number. You'll be sharing with a girl named Sam."

'WHAT?!?!?' I wanted to scream. Instead I flashed my 100-watt smile. "Thank you. I don't need any time to get used to the place; I've been here before. I'll have my stuff moved in by tonight."

I walked to breakfast. Classes didn't start for another fifteen minutes, so I had time to grab something to eat. I strolled into the cafeteria and ran right into Sissi.

"What are you here for?" she asked nastily.

"Didn't you hear? I transferred over here," I told her, giving her a false smile.

She got angry and stomped off, her two lackeys following her. I went to the lunch line and grabbed a OJ and a blueberry muffin. I walked over to the gang, who were sitting at the table. Everybody was there except Yumi, since she was a day-student and all.

"Hey everybody," I said as I grabbed a chair with my foot from a neighboring table and pulled it over. "I got in."

"That's great!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. By the way Sam, I'm sharing a dorm room with you," I said casually as I sipped some OJ.

Sam spit out the milk she had been drinking. "WHAT?!?"

Half the cafeteria looked at her. I spoke up. "My thoughts exactly."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jeremy asked suddenly. I think he was a little worried for our safety.

I shrugged. "I guess we just have to learn to get along."

The bell rang. We dumped our trays and headed for class.

* * *

**Yay! More conflict! Woot woot five chapters done! Don't worry, this sequel has more than ten chapters. Ok then, I'm done talking. So I'll copy and paste the rest. As always, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE review!!!!! Man I love copy and paste.**

**-K **


	7. Another XANA Attack

**Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I was on vacation!!! I was camping so I didn't have any internet connection...sadly... Anyway, here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or anything else made by moonscope and taffy.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and anything else I created.**

* * *

Tianna's P.O.V. 

"…and that's how you mix the chemicals to make a simple compound…" Mrs. Hertz droned on and on. I can't believe I still have Mrs. Hertz as a science teacher. I doodled on a random notebook I had bought from the school store. I sat next to Aelita, Jeremy and Ulrich sat behind us, and Odd and Sam sat on Aelita's side. It was the last class before lunch and everyone was impatient to get out of class. The bell finally rang and we headed for lunch.

"Hey everybody!" Yumi called as William and her walked over to us.

"Hey Yumi. Hey William," everyone chorused.

"So I'm taking it you got into the school?" Yumi asked as we all walked to lunch.

"Yep. I'm back," I replied.

William looked over past Yumi. "Hey Tianna? Want to catch a movie or something later?"

I saw Odd freeze up in the corner of my eye. "Sounds like fun. What time?"

"I'll check the movie listings and let you know," he replied as we walked into the cafeteria.

Odd's P.O.V.

She said yes. She's going out with William. I really don't think she likes me anymore. I think I'm going to be sick.

Tianna's P.O.V.

I sat down next to Aelita and William. Jeremy sat on Aelita's other side. Across from him was Ulrich, then Yumi, then Odd, and finally Sam. Odd was acting funny. He wasn't eating as much as he used to. Obviously, everyone else noticed it too.

"Are you okay Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Odd replied.

"Come on Odd, let's go outside for a little," Sam said, tugging on Odd's arm.

"Sure, whatever," Odd said in monotone. Sam and he left.

I took another bite of my cheese pizza. "Did he stop eating so much while I was gone?" I asked randomly.

"No. Normally he eats all of our food," Ulrich replied.

I checked the clock on the wall. "I'd better go see if the movers moved everything in yet."

I dumped my leftovers in the trash and headed for my dorm. As I walked outside, I saw Odd and Sam sitting on the benches. She was saying something, and he wasn't paying any attention. I laughed inwardly and headed for my dorm room. I walked in and saw Sam's stuff on one side of the room, and all these boxes and untouched furniture on the other side. I sighed, unpacking was going to be a chore. I moved to the first box marked FRAGILE. I opened it and saw my blue and black electric guitar. 'Yes!' I thought. I could still continue my love of music here at Kadic. Also in the FRAGILE box were my laptop, i-pod, and some CD's from America. The next box was full of all my clothes. I put them in my armoire. The last box was full of school supplies, my hair dye, and a whole bunch of other things. I basically dumped them all in the drawers underneath my bed. Finally, I pulled my diary out from the junk in the drawers and then found a pen. I wrote a little about the past few days, and then turned to a fresh page.

_If I'm hurt_

_Then you are too_

_Why must I deal with this pain_

_I wish you would disappear_

_Then I'd be alright_

_But what about you_

_What about you_

_You caused this pain_

_So why should I care_

_Yet somehow I do_

_That isn't fair_

_Cause I know you don't care_

_Why-_

I was about to keep writing when the door opened. It was Jim.

"Aggelos? What are you doing in the dorms at this time of the day?" Jim asked.

"Just unpacking my stuff. I'll leave now," I replied.

I grabbed my diary, my laptop, and my books and left.

I found the group sitting on a bench in the courtyard. I walked over and joined them. William then came over to where I was.

"I checked the movie times. There are a whole bunch of movies playing. So what movie do you want to see?" he asked.

"I dunno, surprise me," I replied.

He smiled. "Ok, I'll run by your dorm at seven."

I saw Odd scowl for a second. I think I'm getting him jealous. Oh well, now he knows how I feel. The bell rang. Only two more classes of the day. I glanced at my schedule. Home Economics.

"Anybody else have Home Economics?" I asked.

"We all do. It's the one class where they mix ninth and tenth grade," Aelita told me.

"Sweet," I said.

We all headed to Home Economics. The teacher, Miss Shellmont, said we could sit wherever we wanted as long as we were quiet during class. So we headed for the back of the classroom. Ulrich and Yumi sat together, then Jeremy and Aelita at the table next to them, William and I sat in front of Ulrich and Yumi, and Odd and Sam sat in front of Jeremy and Aelita. The teacher started talking about something totally random. Odd fell asleep during class. He started snoring and the teacher yelled at him. She sent him to the principal's office. Soon after he left, I got a major headache again. There was an activated tower in the desert sector. I wrote a note to Jeremy. He wrote back.

_Great. I'll ask to go to the infirmary. Yumi and Ulrich will "escort" me. Sam will ask to "use the bathroom." If you can fake faint, then William and Aelita will escort you to the "infirmary." If you could run by and pick up Odd, so that if you need to get him away from anybody, you can take over them, that would be great. We'll meet at the factory. I'll let Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich know the plan if you can tell Sam and William._

Jeez, he wrote a book. I told William and he told Sam. Jeremy raised his hand.

"Yes Jeremy?" the teacher asked.

"I feel sick. May I go to the infirmary?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll escort him in case he throws up," Ulrich and Yumi added.

The teacher looked slightly puzzled. "Ok."

A minute later Sam raised her hand. "What's the matter Sam?" the teacher asked again.

"May I use the lavatory? It's a emergency," Sam said.

"Fine," the teacher replied.

Sam left the room. A second later, I fell off my chair in a "faint." "What happened back there?" the teacher asked.

"She fainted Miss Shellmont. May I escort her to the infirmary?" William asked.

"I'll help," Aelita added.

"Go ahead," the teacher told them, sighing.

William picked me up bridal style and Aelita followed him out. As soon as we were away from the building, William reluctantly put me on the ground.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys at the factory," I replied.

"What if X.A.N.A. attacks while your in somebody? I'm coming with you," William told me.

"But that's not the plan," Aelita protested.

I sighed. "I know it's not, but he's got a point. My body's completely vulnerable when I'm away from it. If I haven't gotten Odd yet and X.A.N.A. attacks my body, I could be in big trouble, not to mention danger."

"Alright, I'll tell Jeremy," Aelita said as she started running for the factory.

"Let's go find Odd," I told William.

We headed for the office, where he was probably getting yelled at by the principal. We walked towards the building, then we saw the principal yelling at Odd outside. We darted behind one of the pillars.

"How are we going to get him back in the office?" William whispered.

"I have to get him to look at me. Then I can make eye contact and take over. I'll erase the memories about punishing Odd. Then I'll have him walk back into his office," I whispered back.

"I have an idea," William whispered.

* * *

**So what do you think his idea is? I'll give you a hint...it will make Odd very jealous and cause more problems. I think you should have gotten it by now. If you haven't...wow you are stupid. Oh great, I just insulted my readers. Ignore the stupid part. Anyways...as always, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE review!!!!!**

**-K**


	8. The Plan and the Fight

**Well, I'm going to try to update everyday, but since I start school the day after Labor Day (I'm homeschooled) I'll then be only to update every other day.**

**Disclaimer: -insert what I normally say-**

**Claimer: -insert what I normally say-**

* * *

Odd's P.O.V. 

"Class is not for sleeping Mr. Della Robbia. You should get more sleep at night so that you don't sleep during class. I'm going to give you two days of detention…" Mr. Delmas droned on and on. I wasn't really paying much attention. Suddenly, the principal stopped talking.

"MR. DUNBAR! MISS AGGELOS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mr. Delmas practically shouted.

I turned around and was dumbfounded. I could feel my face turning red with anger a second later.

Tianna's P.O.V.

This…was awkward. I thought William was going to whisper his plan to me. Instead he pulled me out from our hiding place and kissed me in plain view of Mr. Delmas and Odd. I was surprised at first. But for some reason, I slightly enjoyed it. That scared me. I heard Mr. Delmas yell something and William break off the kiss. I stood there stunned as Mr. Delmas came storming over.

"MR. DUNBAR! MISS AGGELOS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS A LEARNING ESTABLISHMENT AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT BEHAVIOR AT MY SCHOOL!!!" Mr. Delmas shouted at us. William nudged me and I realized I should probably take over Mr. Delmas right about now. I turned and looked at Mr. Delmas and locked eyes with him. My eyes glowed for a second, then his eyes glowed for a second. William caught my body as I went into Mr. Delmas's mind. I erased all memories of the last five minutes. I then made him walk back into his office. I left him and floated back to my body. I stood up weakly; William became my support again. Odd was still standing there dumbfounded. I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Odd, X.A.N.A.'s attacking…we have to get to the factory…" I said.

He snapped out of it. "Then let's go."

He said that so coldly and with no feeling, I had a feeling I had seriously hurt his feelings. Somehow, I think he's going to get back at me and we're going to have another jealousy war. Great…

"Where have you guys been? X.A.N.A.'s attacking the core and sent another army to guard the tower. Sam and Yumi are at the core and Ulrich and Aelita are fighting mega tanks and tarantulas-" Jeremy started to say as the elevator door opened.

"I'll go help Sam and Yumi," Odd cut in.

"I'll help Ulrich and Aelita," I put in.

"I'll go wherever I'm needed," William finished.

"Alright. Odd and William will go help Sam and Yumi. You'll be virtualized first. Tianna, I'll virtualize you then where Ulrich and Aelita are," Jeremy said.

We headed for the scanner room. Odd was acting…odd. He wasn't talking to me, which I can't blame him. He and William entered the scanners.

"Transfer: Odd. Transfer: William. Scanner: Odd. Scanner: William. Virtualization. Okay Tianna, your turn," Jeremy said.

I stepped into the scanner. "Ready Einstein."

"Transfer: Tianna. Scanner: Tianna. Virtualization." I felt myself being pulled into another dimension.

I landed in the desert sector. I saw Ulrich and Aelita fighting two mega tanks and two tarantulas. Aelita took out one of the tarantulas with one of her energy fields. Ulrich had the other tarantula triangulated. The mega tanks were charging. I figured I'd take the mega tanks. I focused on them and one by one, they rolled off the edge into the digital sea. Aelita took the moment and ran into the tower. The tarantula fired at the real Ulrich and Ulrich was devirtualized. The tarantula looked at me. "Oh please," I muttered as I sent it barreling off the cliff.

"Alright Jeremy. Bring me in," I said.

"We have a slight problem. Odd and William are fighting each other instead of the creepers and mantas that are attacking the core. Both Sam and Yumi got devirtualized. Do you think you could go over there and destroy the monsters and stop the boys from fighting long enough to help?" Jeremy told me.

"Sure, but send Aelita with me. She can fight some of the monsters while I stop the boys from fighting," I said.

Aelita walked out of the tower.

"I'll materialize the over-wing for Aelita," Jeremy said.

Aelita jumped on the over-wing and I activated my wings. We headed for sector five. We flew into the chamber and were greeted with the sight of two mantas and four creepers shooting at the heart. William and Odd were engaged in combat nearby. Odd was shooting laser arrows and blocking William's swings with his sword.

"Okay, Aelita. Can you take the creepers and mantas while I separate the boys?" I asked.

"Maybe I should stop the boys," Aelita replied.

I gave her a funny look. "I think I can handle them."

She shrugged and headed for the monsters. I headed for the boys. I activated my invincibility and walked in the middle of the fight. The boys stopped fighting for a second to register that I was in the middle of the fight. Then they went back to fighting. I sighed; there was no way that they would talk. I formed a dagger in each hand and shot them at them. Each devirtualized.

"Hey Jeremy, you might want to have somebody make sure they don't start fighting all over," I said. Then I ran over to help Aelita.

Odd's P.O.V.

I hate him. I hate her. She enjoyed that kiss. And now I'm stuck with William on LYOKO. At least I'm with Sam. In LYOKO. William and I reached the chamber. I was still really mad at him.

"Ok Odd. I'll take the creepers if you take the mantas," William said. Sam and Yumi had just been de-virtualized when we got there.

"Whatever," I growled.

"What is your problem? You've been mad ever since…" William choked back a laugh. "You're jealous aren't you?"

I looked at him. Who did he think he was? "I am not jealous!"

"Sure you aren't," William said sarcastically.

I couldn't tolerate him any longer. I shot an arrow at him. He dodged it, but just barely. Then the fight started. I vaguely heard Jeremy telling us to quit it, but neither of us paid much attention. Then Tianna and Aelita came into the chamber. I saw Aelita head for the monsters and Tianna head for us. She walked in between us, but we didn't pay much attention. That's when she shot us and we were both devirtualized. I fell out of the scanner. As much as I wanted to attack William again, I didn't have enough strength to. I headed to the elevator. William came with, but we stayed on opposite sides of the elevator. When we got to the super-computer, we stayed far away from each other. Tianna and Aelita came up after a couple minutes. She gave me and William nasty looks. Aelita went over and talked quietly with Jeremy for a couple seconds while Tianna talked to everyone else. Sam looked angry for a second, and I wondered what was going on. Then Tianna looked at me. Her eyes glowed and everything went dark.

Tianna's P.O.V.

I grumbled angrily to myself as I stepped out of the scanner. 'Dumb boys, fighting and not doing anything. I outta erase their memories so that they just get along,' I thought. That's when an idea hit me. As Aelita and I walked to the elevator, I told her my idea. She agreed with me. When we reached the level with the super-computer, she headed over to tell Jeremy the idea. William and Odd looked at me, why I don't know, and I glowered back at them. I went over to where Ulrich, Yumi, and Sam were standing so I could explain the plan.

"Ok, I need you guys to do something. The fight Odd and William had, I don't want them remember it. I'm going into both of their minds and erasing everything from the point William and I freed Odd until now, and then Jeremy's launching a return to the past. Unfortunately, we can't have them remembering being in the factory. Once I leave one mind, I need you to cover their eyes while I erase the other. Once I'm back in my body, Jeremy's launching a return to the past. Aelita and Sam can cover Odd's eyes while I'm in William and when I head back to my body Ulrich and Yumi can cover William's eyes. Everyone ok with that?" I whispered.

Everyone nodded except Sam. "I don't want you anywhere near Odd's mind. What if you erase _other_ memories?" she whispered angrily.

I glared at her. "Believe it or not Sam, I do keep my word. If I say I'm only erasing memories of the fight, then that's all I'm erasing. And remember everyone, don't tell them that I erased some of their thoughts!" Before she could say anything else I glanced at Odd and took over him.

* * *

**YAY!!!! MORE CONFLICT!!! So...will Tianna stick to her word? Or will she erase certain memories of Odd's? The answer: for me to know and you to find out. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The Date

**Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in forever; my computer died. :( Anyway, I finally got it up and working, so I'm posting two chapters today. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, blah blah blah**

* * *

Tianna's P.O.V.

I went through Odd's thoughts, erasing those that I said I would. As tempting as it was to erase some thoughts of Sam, I went against the urge and stuck to my word. When I had finished, I signaled to the others by having Odd raise his arm. I glanced at William and went into his mind just as Sam and Aelita covered Odd's eyes. As I went through William's thoughts, I saw the fight Odd was giving the girls. Something around the lines of "You'll never take me alive, X.A.N.A.!" I deleted the right thoughts for William and signaled Yumi and Ulrich. I pulled myself back into my body and signaled for Jeremy to launch the return to the past. A bright light enveloped us all, and we were back in Miss Shellmont's classroom. Sam poked Odd and woke him up so that he wouldn't have detention. I rolled my eyes and started doodling in my notebook. Before long, the bell rang and everyone shuffled out. One more class and then school would be over. I headed for German, my elective. I greeted the Frau and took a seat in the back. I didn't pay to much attention to the class, instead I doodled even more. Towards the end of class I glanced down at the drawing I had been working on for the past four classes. It was a drawing of a single rose, me on one side and Odd on the other. I crumpled it up and stuffed it in my backpack. I fought tears as I actually paid attention to the rest of class. 'Odd's with Sam and I'm with William. Get used to it,' I commanded my mind. It didn't work. The bell rang and I headed outside. I took a path in the woods until I reached a small pond bordered with trees, bushes, and flowers. I set my backpack down on the soft, lush, green grass. I then sat down, leaning against a tree. I pulled out my algebra homework and tried to pay attention to the thirty-five questions the teacher had assigned. Normally, I wouldn't take so long to do homework, but today my math took me a half hour. I finally finished and pulled out the homework Mr. Fumet had assigned. It was a chapter in Shakespeare's play, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. When I finally finished, I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed back for campus. I saw the group, minus Yumi, sitting on the normal bench. They seemed so happy, content. I decided not to bother them and instead headed for my dorm. I unlocked the door and flopped down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while before getting up again. I checked the clock. It read 6:40 PM. That's when I remembered that William was coming to get me at seven. As much as I had wanted to cancel this date because of his and Odd's fight, I remembered the fact that they didn't remember the fight. If I was to back out of this suddenly, they might think something was up. I groaned and threw open the doors of my armoire. I flipped through my clothes until I found my favorite pair of dark blue jeans and an black top with electric blue stars. Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said as I picked it up.

"Hey Tianna, it's William," William replied from the other end.

'How the heck did William get my phone number?' I thought. "What up?"

"Would you mind if the rest of the gang came to the movies with us? It would be like a quadruplet date," he asked.

'Whose dumb idea was that?' I wondered. "That's fine. We still on for seven?"

"Yep. See you then," he said as he hung up.

"Great, just perfect," I muttered as I replaced my dark blue jeans with a short denim skirt. 'Now I have to dress to make Odd even more jealous,' I thought. I gathered my clothes and was about to head for the bathroom to get changed when Sam walked in the room. She barely even glanced at me as she went to her dresser to pick out clothes for tonight. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I changed and headed back for the room. Sam had changed while I was out and was now brushing her hair. She wore light blue jeans and a light green t-shirt. I opened one of my drawers and pulled out mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss. I put on a little black eyeliner, blackened my eyelashes even more, then put on a clear coating of lip-gloss. I then dropped the make-up in my black purse. I found my black sandals and put them on. I put my phone and my platinum visa card in my purse. I silently thanked Bill for my own credit card that he paid for. There was a knock at the door. I swung it open as Sam was lacing up her sneakers. William stood outside with Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"I'm guessing we're picking up Yumi on the way?" I mentioned as I walked out. Sam followed and closed the door.

Ulrich nodded and we all left. We picked up Yumi at her house and then headed in the general direction of the theater. I didn't really pay attention to the movie they picked; I was instead wondering if it was to late to jump into the digital sea again. We headed for the screening room. Odd and Sam sat in the back row, Ulrich and Yumi in the row in front of them, then me and William in the row in front of Ulrich and Yumi, and finally Jeremy and Aelita in front of us. I didn't pay to much attention to the movie. For some reason, X.A.N.A. had picked this time to send a nice wave pain towards me. I was gritting my teeth pretty much the whole movie. William had put his arm around me, and I didn't notice until after the movie was over and we all got up. Ulrich had to tell Odd and Sam that the movie was over. They were too busy making-out to notice. The surpassed anger, annoyance, pain, and now jealousy threatened to show their colors. Now I had something else to grit my teeth about. I tried to actually focus on what was going on around me. We were walking back to Kadic. There was conversation around me, but I really didn't join in. It was strange, not doing anything. Normally I'm super hyper, but with all these emotions threatening to show their colors, I was super mellow. We dropped of Yumi at her house. We walked back to Kadic then. We had to sneak in, since it was past our curfew. I slipped into my dorm and flopped on the bed, not even bothering to change. Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday. I could sleep in! It wasn't long until I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So this mostly a filler chapter. I had changed the ending about fifteen times before settling on this. It isn't very eventfull, but it helps lead up to other chapters. Anyway...review please!**


	10. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and everything else I created.**

* * *

Tianna's P.O.V.

My phone was ringing. I grumbled and flipped over. It didn't stop ringing. I reached over and felt around until I found it. I put it to my ear.

"Mmphger," I said incoherently into the phone.

"Tianna, X.A.N.A.'s attacking. He's blocked off the entrance to the factory with a lot of X.A.N.A.-fied birds. You think you could virtualize yourself into LYOKO and get rid of them?" Jeremy asked.

"Mmmgertyph," I mumbled before hanging up. I set my phone on the ground and put my pillow over my head. Suddenly, I got a massive headache. Not one, but two towers were activated. One was in the desert sector while the other one was in the forest sector. I was slightly more awake. Then I heard pounding on my door. I groggily got up and opened it. Sissi stood outside my door.

"Sissi, go away. Some people need sleep," I growled at her.

She held her hand out and sent electricity flying at me. It hit me and sent me flying across the room. Now I was awake.

"Great," I mumbled, forming a dagger in my hand and sending it flying at a possessed Sissi. The specter left Sissi and went flying into a random circuit. Sissi collapsed on the floor. I picked up my phone and dialed Jeremy.

"Jeremy, there's two towers activated. I just got attacked by a possessed Sissi. I'm dragging her back to her room now so that we don't have to launch a return to the past if we don't have to. That means a specter is on the loose. I'm going after it. By the way, I forget to tell you that I never took the program that makes you immune to X.A.N.A.'s attacks from you since you never went to LYOKO. If everyone holds on to you, you can extend the program to them temporarily. Then you should be able to get past," I told him before hanging up. I set my phone on the bed and ran out of the room.

It wasn't long until X.A.N.A.'s specter possessed someone else. I glanced around the school yard, trying to find whoever it was. I noticed some police guy walking into campus. 'That's odd,' I thought. He was heading in the opposite direction of where I was, so I didn't pay much attention to him. Then I felt something hit my back and hurt. 'Oh crud.' The police man that I thought was normal was actually possessed by X.A.N.A.. I heard a couple screams from students that had seen the police man. 'Double crud. We're going to have launch a return to the past,' I thought as I ducked and avoided another electric shot. 'I could throw a dagger at him, but I don't want anybody even having a chance at remembering what I can do,' I thought. But that thought didn't last to long. The birds X.A.N.A. must have possessed before are now not to far behind me. Now I have to dodge birds and a crazed police man. I groaned inwardly and ran towards the woods. I'd rather lead them away and so that nobody gets hurt. When I'm finally away from the students, I whip up a couple daggers and throw them at the police man and the crazed birds. After a few minutes, both specters were back in the power lines. I climbed through the sewer and ran for the factory. I finally reached the factory and swung down to the elevator. I hit the down button to the super-computer. Nobody else was on the level except Jeremy, so I figured nobody else had been devirtualized.

"Hey Einstein. We're going to have to do a return trip," I told him as I walked over.

He looked over at me, slightly surprised to see me there. "Why?"

"Well, I got attacked in the school yard by a possessed police man and those birds," I replied. "A lot of people saw."

"Figures. Well, there's no point in virtualizing you now; practically all the monsters have been destroyed," he said as he hit some keys. "I'm programming the return trip now."

I heard Aelita say that the tower was deactivated.

"Jeremy, there's a scyphozoa out here," I heard Ulrich say.

"Now what would the scyphozoa want?" Jeremy asked.

Something hit me.

"Jeremy, devirtualize them all. It's a trap!" I cried.

He looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, Jeremy? The scyphozoa has Sam!" Odd exclaimed.

"Jeremy, the scyphozoa is going to either possess them or it's going to make it so that they can't come back to Earth. Or both," I explained. 'Dang it X.A.N.A.. Leave them out of this,' I thought angrily. "Jeremy, get me to LYOKO. The scyphozoa is going to keep this up until it has me."

"Why?" Jeremy asked as he frantically hit keys.

"Because. X.A.N.A. wants me back, and he doesn't want me to bring back Franz Hopper. I need to go. He's just going to torture me unless I turn or kill myself. Unfortunately for him, I won't do either," I replied. "If you won't send me, then I'll send myself."

"Alright, I'm sending you," Jeremy finally said.

I stepped into the elevator. I was surprisingly calm. I was about to face a possible death, and I was calm. I reached the scanners. I saw that Odd, Aelita, and Yumi had been devirtualized.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asked as I headed for the scanner.

"Saving Sam and saving the rest of you," I told them as I stepped in.

I could see Odd giving me a peculiar look as the scanner doors closed.

"Transfer: Tianna. Scanner: Tianna. Good luck," he added. "Virtualization."

* * *

**YAY!!! CHAPTER TEN IS DONE!!!!! Sorry, I just ate a whole bag of marshmallows. It took me a while to type the rest of this chapter; serious writer's block. So instead I worked on another random story for a while. Then I got this idea. My writer's block is now gone...for now... So then, X.A.N.A. has a new plan. I'm tempted to make Sam become X.A.N.A.'s new minion, but I'm not sure. I'm going to have to think about that one... Until next chapter everyone!**


	11. Uh Oh

**Here's another chapter! Sorry it took a bit, but for now my family only has one computer, so I can't be on it all the time...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and everything else I created.**

* * *

Tianna's P.O.V. 

I activated my wings before I even hit the ground. I saw Ulrich and William being devirtualized as I was flying. Then I saw the scyphozoa, and Sam on the ground. I landed a few feet from Sam.

"Sam? Sam?" I repeatedly asked.

She slowly stood up. That's when I saw the sign of X.A.N.A. in her eyes.

"Oh crud," I mumbled as I dodged her attack. "Sam, fight X.A.N.A.. Get control back."

She staggered for a minute, only to regain herself and resume the attack. I didn't want to devirtualize her, so I just stayed on the defense.

"Sam fight X.A.N.A. or…or…or I'll start going out with Odd since you aren't you anymore," I told her.

'Bingo,' I thought as Sam stopped dead in her tracks and seemed extremely confused.

"Jeremy! Devirtualize her now since X.A.N.A.'s attack has weakened!" I shouted.

I watched as Sam started devirtualizing. I felt something wrap its arms around me. Everything went black. 'Crap.'

Odd's P.O.V.

I ran down to find Sam in a heap outside the scanner.

"Sam? Are you there?" I asked.

Her eyes slowly opened. I helped her up and brought her to the elevator. We stepped out to the super-computer only to see Jeremy frantically typing keys.

"What happened?" I asked as I helped Sam down.

"The scyphozoa got Tianna," Aelita said miserably.

"And none of you can handle another trip to LYOKO," Jeremy added.

'Maybe not through the scanners…' I thought.

"I have an idea," I said as I ran to the elevator.

Before anyone could say anything, the doors closed and I headed for the main floor. I ran out of the factory and towards the school. I was waging an internal war in my mind on the way. (A/N: - means mean personality, no - means nice personality.)

_-Why are you going to help her?_

_Because it's the right thing to do._

_-Just let William help her._

_Shut up._

_-What? He's the one that cares for her after all._

_I do care for her._

_-You definitely don't show it._

_She doesn't like me._

_-So why care for her?_

_Because I can't stop caring._

I was finally at the school. I ran towards Tianna and Sam's room. Of course, the door was locked. I kicked it open. I rummaged around Tianna's stuff until I found her laptop. 'Let's see if I remember what to do,' I thought as I hit a couple keys. 'Yes! I do remember.' I had gotten the right sequence of keys to virtualize myself. I vaguely remembered the keys she had hit a year ago. A thought hit me that I didn't just us e her cell phone, but I had know idea how to work it. I landed in the desert section. I saw the scyphozoa putting Tianna on a manta.

"Jeremy, a vehicle would be nice," I shouted.

"Odd? But…but…how?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll tell you later. Can I please have a vehicle?" I asked again.

The over-board virtualized in front of me. I started following the manta, which then went into the digital sea.

"Jeremy, is there anyway for me to go into the digital sea without the skid?" I asked.

"Well you can use one of the pods, but it's dangerous," Jeremy replied.

"Oh well. Get one of those pods ready," I said.

* * *

**Wow, Odd actually had a good sized P.O.V.!!! (runs away screaming) So then, Odd to the rescue. Let's see how Tianna reacts to that... **

**Until next chapter...**


	12. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and everything else I created.**

* * *

Odd's P.O.V.

I zoomed towards sector five. I got into the hanger and got myself in one of the pods. It wasn't long before I was flying in the internet.

"Can you localize where she is?" I asked Jeremy.

I heard the tapping of keys. "She's at…well would you look at that! X.A.N.A.'s created another replica. Ok Odd, she's in another replica. It should be coming up soon."

I saw I giant sphere in front of me. I went in it, hoping I would find Tianna. I found I was in the mountain sector.

"She should be on the platform above you," Jeremy told me.

I saw her standing there, as if she was waiting for something. I landed the pod and jumped out. I started running towards her.

"Tianna! Are you okay?" I asked.

She lifted her head up. I stopped short. She had the sign of X.A.N.A. on her forehead.

"I'm better than okay," she answered, her voice dripping with evilness.

I started backing away slowly. "What…what happened to you?"

She started walking towards me. "I turned. Duh."

"No, no. The real Tianna would never turn. The scyphozoa let X.A.N.A. take control of you. Fight it Tianna, fight it!" I cried.

She formed a dagger in her hand. "Don't you get it? I wanted to turn. I've always been evil Odd. I just had to find a way to trap one of you in the replica so X.A.N.A. would have another minion. I knew you knew how to get to LYOKO with my computer. I lured you here. True, I'd rather have someone else to spend the rest of eternity with, but what X.A.N.A. wants, X.A.N.A. gets. Let's not forget the nagging virus I've had. It's incurable. The virus was just a program to make sure I didn't stray from the mission. The pain was one thing, but you added to the pain with your actions. You're one of the main reasons I want X.A.N.A. to rule the world; he can get rid of people like you. And the whole Franz Hopper thing was fake. Aelita will never get her father back, his DNA has been destroyed. Now, get ready to meet your new master, X.A.N.A.."

"Odd, get out of there. That is the real Tianna. She's…turned. There's nothing we can do for her," Jeremy told me sadly.

"No. I'm not leaving without Tianna. The real, good Tianna," I said back.

"Jeez, you're more stubborn than I gave you credit for. Oh well, that's just something X.A.N.A. will have to destroy when he gets control of you," Tianna said.

"Will you shut up?!?!" I heard someone cry.

Tianna fell forward, and another Tianna stood behind her with her hand stretched out.

* * *

**And we'll be stopping the story here today…okay okay, I'll continue. Put the pointy objects away now please.****

* * *

**

Tianna's P.O.V. (During and after Odd's P.O.V.)

I felt the scyphozoa's tentacles suck me out of my body. I was trapped in the scyphozoa. I watched the scyphozoa drop my body on a manta and the manta leap into the digital sea. 'Oh great. Let's hope I'll be able to get back to my body,' I thought as the scyphozoa plunged into the digital sea after the manta. They took me to another replica of LYOKO. This one was a replica of the mountain sector. The manta took my body and let a specter take over it. The sign of X.A.N.A. was on my body's forehead. 'If the others see this, they're going to think I turned. I have to get out of this dumb jellyfish!' I thought. The scyphozoa took me to a tower and uploaded me on the screen, then left. 'Ok, I have to get out of here. Let's see. If I move this folder, then modify this program…I think this might work!' After moving a whole bunch of files and modifying a million programs, a exact replica of myself formed in front of the screen. I then downloaded myself into the replica. It wasn't me, but it would do until I could get my body back. I then ran out of the tower. I saw my possessed body a bit of a distance away and Odd. 'Oh crud. I got to get over there,' I thought. I activated my wings and headed towards them.

"…you're one of the main reasons I want X.A.N.A. to rule the world; he can get rid of people like you. And the whole Franz Hopper thing was fake. Aelita will never get her father back, his DNA has been destroyed. Now, get ready to meet your new master, X.A.N.A.," I heard the specter say.

"Odd, get out of there. That is the real Tianna. She's…turned. There's nothing we can do for her," Jeremy told Odd sadly.

"No. I'm not leaving without Tianna. The real, good Tianna," Odd said back.

"Jeez, you're more stubborn than I gave you credit for. Oh well, that's just something X.A.N.A. will have to destroy when he gets control of you," the fake me said.

"Will you shut up?!?!" I cried, sick of the lies. I fired a dagger in the replica's back.

I saw surprise and confusion register on Odd's face.

"Odd, they're both the real Tianna. But that doesn't make any sense," Jeremy said.

"That's because that Tianna," I started, but paused when I dodged a dagger from my possessed side. "is a specter that has possessed my body. I," I dodged another dagger, but was careful not to fire back anymore daggers. If my body was devirtualized, there would be serious problems. "on the other hand, am just the mind. You know," I sent the other Tianna flying with a spin kick. "the memories, brains, thoughts, etc. I just need to get back into my body and push the specter out," I blocked another dagger and activated my wings. Now the battle was in the air. "then destroy the specter and the body I'm in, and we're good to go."

"Her story makes sense and could be true, but I don't know what to believe anymore," I heard Jeremy say.

"Oh for crying out loud Einstein! What other possibility could there be? I could explain it, but it would take time I don't have right now," I shouted. I was aggravated.

I didn't hear anymore voices, whether they were said or I just didn't hear them. I finally locked eyes with my possessed side. I saw those eyes widen; X.A.N.A. knew what I was going to do. But before X.A.N.A. could do anything, I was back in my body. And so the war for control was on.

* * *

**I was going to make Tianna evil again, but then I thought, 'How the heck is that going to help things?' So I decided to use an evil clone. XD Anyway, this might not be much of a cliff hanger, but I wanted to put the rest of it, or at least most of it, in the next chapter. Till then everyone!!**


	13. The Start of the War

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and everything else I created.**

* * *

Odd's P.O.V.

I watched the one Tianna, the one who was just the mind, crumple to the ground. 'But how?' I thought. 'She only got hit a one or two times.' Her body fizzled and disappeared. I turned and looked at the other Tianna. She shook her head, as if to clear something from it. The sign of X.A.N.A. temporarily disappeared, but then it reappeared. She smiled a toothy grin.

"Well would you look at that? She lost! Big surprise there," Tianna said.

'No, not Tianna. X.A.N.A.,' I thought.

"She'll keep fighting. She'll win again," I contradicted.

X.A.N.A. laughed evilly. "Keep dreaming. Your girlfriend ain't ever coming back."

"She is _not_ his girlfriend," I heard Sam shriek over the microphone. 'Well she's doing peachy,' I thought.

"Doesn't matter what she is, she's-" X.A.N.A. was cut off suddenly. The sign disappeared and Tianna fell to the ground on her knees. She grabbed her head and moaned. I took a tentative step forward.

"Tianna?" I asked.

"Odd? Get out of here! You could get hurt, seriously hurt," Tianna, the real Tianna, said. She snapped her head up. The sign of X.A.N.A. was gone. "X.A.N.A.'s still there, in me. I can't keep fighting him; I'm too weak. Go, before…before…" She trailed off, the sign flickering back on her forehead.

"She's right Odd. Get out of there. There's no telling what X.A.N.A. will do if he captures you," Jeremy told me.

"Too late," X.A.N.A. growled. Tianna looked like she was going to shoot me, but at the last minute she turned and shot at the pod. 'One hit and the pod, and you in it, will be gone.' Jeremy's earlier warning rang in my head. I moved into action. I ran in front of the pod and took the dagger in the chest. I stumbled. Tianna grinned evilly and shot another dagger. I took it again, this time stumbling closer to the edge of the platform. Then I saw Tianna stop suddenly. She looked confused again. I wanted to run over and help her fight X.A.N.A., but this was her war. The most I could do was just watch and offer an encouraging word once in a while.

Tianna's P.O.V.

I tried to warn him, but he wasn't listening. He wasn't even listening to Jeremy. X.A.N.A. had trapped me in this little corner in my body. I could watch what was going on, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was so close to giving up until I saw X.A.N.A. shooting at Odd. And Odd was losing a lot of life points. I had to get out of this little prison. Now. I began fighting to regain control. My body was obviously getting confused. I finally, FINALLY, managed to gain control. Now I had to push out the specter completely. This was going to be hard. No matter what I did, I just couldn't get the specter completely out. That's when I saw Odd tentatively take a step forward.

"Tianna?" he asked again.

I couldn't answer him. It would take to much energy. That energy was needed to push X.A.N.A.'s speter out.

He seemed to want to say something. "Tianna, if you can hear me, please fight X.A.N.A.. I don't want to fight you."

'Words aren't going to help,' I wanted to say, but of course didn't. Though the encouragement in the words seemed to help just a little. And that little bit seemed to be just enough. With a final blast of power, I pushed the specter out. I fell to the ground, practically powerless. I knew my strength would return as soon as I found a tower. A black blob of smoke hung in the air. It formed into a replica of me again, except for the fact that the eyes held the sign of X.A.N.A., not the forehead. I had no strength to fight, and I knew Odd couldn't take her alone. But an idea struck me. It was risky, but it might just work.

* * *

**And that's the rest of the fight scene. For now... Yeah, sorry for taking so long to update. My computer doesn't have a dumb ethernet port, so I can only update when I can hook up to a wireless internet. :(**

**Review please!**


	14. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and everything else I created.**

* * *

Odd's P.O.V.

She was back. But now I had a specter to fight. As much as I didn't want to, I left Tianna's side and faced the specter. But the specter didn't attack. Instead, it looked really pissed.

"Odd, your life points are…increasing! Slowly, but your getting all your life points back," Jeremy told me.

"How?" I asked.

I heard beeping. "Umm, you don't want to know."

"Yes, I do," I said back.

"Okay. Tianna's giving you her life points. Why, I don't know. All I know is that her life points are reaching critical," Jeremy told me.

I looked at Tianna. She was just laying there. I looked back at the specter. Or at least, where the specter had been.

"Jeremy, what happened to the specter?" I asked.

"Gone. No where on the map," he replied. After a minute, he added, "But Tianna's life points stopped decreasing and yours stopped increasing."

I ran over to Tianna and knelt beside her. She opened her eyes after a minute.

"What did you do?" I asked.

She smiled weakly. "I made X.A.N.A. make a choice." (A/N: I know, I know. That line was totally stolen from the episode: Hot Shower. But to bad, it's my story!)

Tianna's P.O.V. (During and after Odd's P.O.V.)

'Time to make an offer to X.A.N.A.,' I thought. I left my body, hoping Odd would protect it. I floated to the nearest tower and uploaded myself onto the screen. There, I modified some folders and started to slowly drain my life points and give them to Odd. Then, I opened a file to communicate with X.A.N.A.. (A/N: - means X.A.N.A.'s talking, no - means Tianna's talking.)

_Hello X.A.N.A.. Do I have a proposition for you._

_-Unless it's to join me, I'm not listening._

_I'm not turning. But I know you want to trap me here so you can make use of my body._

_-What of it?_

_I'm draining my life points as we speak and giving them to Odd. My body will devirtualize. But since I'm not in it, it will show up on Earth dead. And, as you know, if my body dies, I die. Make your choice X.A.N.A.. Either I die, or you call off your specter._

_-…_

_I'm waiting X.A.N.A.._

_-Fine, I'll call of the specter. But mark my words, you WILL join me some day._

_And that will be the day that pigs fly._

I broke of the communication. After making sure that X.A.N.A. kept to his word, I stopped the life point draining process and exited the tower. I floated back to my body just in time to hear Odd running towards me. I opened my eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked.

I smiled weakly. "I made X.A.N.A. make a choice."

He looked at me blankly.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it once we're with the others, that way I don't have to explain it twice, I told him.

"Jeremy, can you bring us in?" Odd asked.

"There's two problems with that. One: I can't guarantee a safe return back since your in a replica. Second: Odd, you weren't virtualized by the scanners, so you have to come in via a tower," Jeremy replied.

"So that means we have to get back to LYOKO," I put in.

"But, that pod wasn't made for two," Jeremy said.

"Unless the lady here objects to sitting on my lap, we have a problem," Odd said back.

I shrugged. "What other choice is there?"

"I can send Aelita in to pilot the skid and come and get you," Jeremy put in.

"That will take to long. We need to launch that return to the past before something happens," I objected.

"You're right. Alright you guys, don't kill each other in there," Jeremy forewarned.

This was going to be an interesting trip back to LYOKO.

* * *

**For some reason, I think this story is going down hill. Huh. Well, if you're still reading this, review please!**


	15. Talking

**OMG, people, I am uber sorry I haven't posted in _forever_. I got grounded from FF until further notice, and my parents went out and bought a program so that they could see _everything_ I do on the computer, so I haven't been able to sneak on. Therefore, I sent the chapters to myself and jumped on my friend's computer so I could post the last two chapters. Yeah, the _last two_. There will be a third installment, but I'll probably only be able to post a new chapter once or twice a month. Anyway, enjoy the last two chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Claimer: Tianna, plot, and everything else I created.**

* * *

Tianna's P.O.V.

Odd went in the pod first. I went in after, landing on his lap. It was crowded, but it would do for now. Odd got the pod into the digital sea, and off we went. I wanted to talk to him, apologize for what the specter said. I could see the pain in his eyes. Even though it wasn't me talking, I had a feeling the specter's words cut deep. I glanced around the pod, looking for the button that would cut off communications with the super-computer. I didn't want Sam's input on this. I finally found the button and pressed it.

"What'd you press that button for?" Odd asked.

"I turned off communications with the super-computer. I wanted to talk," I answered.

He looked away. "I'm listening."

I took a deep breath. "I…I wanted to apologize for what the specter said to you. I know it wasn't me talking, but I still feel as if it was me. So, I'm sorry." The words left in a rush.

He looked back at me. "Is…is it true that I inflict pain on you?"

Now it was my turn to look away. I was about to say something when Jeremy's voice cut through.

"Odd? Tianna? Is everything alright?" a panicked Jeremy asked.

"Just peachy," I replied.

"I lost communications with you for a minute. Must be a glitch or something," Jeremy said.

I rolled my eyes. "It might have been the effect of when I hit that one button…"

"Maybe. What button did you hit?" Jeremy asked.

"The hexagonal one," I replied.

"Probably was," Jeremy said.

The rest of the ride was in silence. I stared out the window until LYOKO came into view. We docked the pod and then headed for the desert sector. Odd went into the way tower and was devirtualized. I was then devirtualized. I stumbled out of the scanner and into the scanner room. A blinding white light enveloped me, and before I knew it, I was sleeping in bed again.

I woke up shortly after the return to the past. I glanced at the clock. It was 10:30 in the morning. I got up and went to my armoire. I opened the doors and flipped through the clothes until I settled on a pair of black jeans with silver studs on the stitching, a black t-shirt with blue stitching, a pair of black and white sneakers, and a black hoodie that said in blue letters I'VE GOT A BAD CASE OF GROUCHINESS on the back. I grabbed my shower stuff and headed for the showers. Since it was later in the day, there was no line. I took a nice, long, warm shower. I put my hair in a towel and dressed quickly. I brushed my teeth and put a bit of mascara on. I combed out my hair and plugged in my hairdryer. It took twenty minutes to dry. I then spent another twenty minutes straightening it. I then put my stuff back in my room and headed outside. It was chilly and drizzling. 'It's definitely spring,' I thought as I walked towards the cafeteria. It was lunchtime and the group was at their table. Jeremy was on his laptop with Aelita looking over his shoulder, Ulrich was playing with his food while William was chatting away, and Sam was trying to cheer Odd up. He wasn't eating and looked really gloomy. 'Wonder what that's about,' I thought as I got a PBJ sandwich, water bottle, and brownie. I plunked my tray down next to Aelita.

"Hey everyone! What's up?" I asked as I started eating.

"Jeremy and I might have localized my father!" Aelita exclaimed.

"That's great!" I said back. "Where in the internet?"

"That's the problem. We've localized it, but according to this, it seems that it's just floating in the internet," Jeremy spoke up.

"We'll just have to go check it out then," I said.

"I want to get a little more information on the area first. I'll let everyone know when we can go on an expedition," Jeremy told us.

The table was silent for a while. I finished my lunch and dumped the remains in the trash. I had a feeling today was going to be a very boring day. I almost wished X.A.N.A. would attack; it would be interesting. 'What to do, what to do…' I thought as I headed to the courtyard. I finally decided that a quick trip to the mall to buy more hair color and a couple books would be good. I got permission to head off campus and headed to the nearest mall. I was going through the books when somebody tapped my shoulder.

"I thought I saw a flash of blue. What are you doing here Tianna?" Yumi asked.



"You wouldn't believe how boring Kadic is on a Saturday. I came here to find a decent book to read. What are you doing here?" I told her.

"Hiroki made me take him and Johnny to the arcade. He was going to tell my parents I snuck out the other night if I didn't," she replied.

"Sucks to be you," I joked.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

We laughed for a minute.

"So how long are you going to be here?" I asked.

"Until Hiroki and Johnny say so," she replied.

I thought for a minute. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," Yumi replied.

I paid for my book and we headed for the food court. Yumi got a slice of pizza and a medium soda while I got a Caesar salad and water.

"You're eating healthy," Yumi commented.

"I've got to look good for William," I joked.

We laughed for a few seconds. After a few seconds of silence, Yumi spoke again.

"Don't kill me for asking this, but, what's the deal between you and Odd?" She looked really unsure about asking the question.

I looked away. "What deal?" I asked quietly.

"You two like each other, but your always fighting. Why don't you just make up?" she said.

I turned back to her, but focused on something behind her. "He doesn't like me. Plus, he's with Sam. If there was something between us, I'm sure it's gone by now."

She looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but she didn't.

"So," I said in a mocking tone. I finally looked back at her. "What's the deal between you and Ulrich?"

She blushed slightly. "There's nothing between us. We're just really good friends."

"Just good friends?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, just good friends." She glanced at her watch. "I gotta go pick up Hiroki and Johnny. The mall closes in ten minutes. See you Monday!" she called as she headed towards the arcade.

I sighed and headed back towards Kadic. I checked the time. It was ten of eight. It was now dark. I walked towards Kadic when my head started to hurt. X.A.N.A. was at it again. Suddenly, someone covered my mouth and dragged me into an alley.

* * *

**Wa wa waaaaaaa. I've been debating a bit on this chapter, but I decided to throw it in anyway. Review please!**


	16. THE END!

Tianna's P.O.V.

I whirled around to face whoever it was who had grabbed me. The dim light in the alley only allowed limited vision. Whoever it was, they were wearing a trench coat and a wide brimmed hat, meaning I couldn't see who it was.

"Hello Tianna," the person said in a strange tone.

I knew at once who it was. "Hello X.A.N.A.. What do you want?"

"I have a proposition. One you may find hard to disagree with," X.A.N.A. replied.

My phone vibrated, and I took it off my belt, still keeping my eyes on the figure.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi Tianna," Jeremy replied. "We have a bit of a situation here. X.A.N.A.'s attacking--"

"Yeah, I know," I interjected. "I'm kind of talking to his specter right now." After a second, I added, "Don't deactivate the tower yet. I want to hear what he has to say."

"But --" Jeremy started.

"I can protect myself," I interrupted. "Get to LYOKO, destroy the monsters, but don't deactivate the tower." I hung up the phone and now spoke to X.A.N.A. "All right. What do you want?"

"I'm giving you an option," X.A.N.A. told me. "You can either run off and help your friends, keep searching for Franz Hopper, and continue feeling the constant pain of your virus, or …"

My eyes narrowed. "Or what?"

"Or, I can take the virus away, you can join me, and I'll let Franz Hopper finally virtualize himself on Earth, no viruses or anything else wrong with him," X.A.N.A. finished. "He'll be just like he was when he was originally virtualized."

His offer staggered me. 'Since when was X.A.N.A. a negotiator?' I wondered. I weighed the pros and cons. I couldn't believe I was actually considering this. 'Well, my virus is gone, Aelita gets her father back, and I leave the face of the Earth,' I reasoned. 'Everyone's happy. Of course. Everyone will be happy when I'm gone.'

"Question: Why would you virtualize Franz Hopper when he could easily destroy you?" I asked.

"That's an easy answer," X.A.N.A. replied. "For some reason, Hopper feels like he should watch out for you. He won't destroy me if I still have you."

I sighed. 'Come on. Everyone will be happy when I'm gone. I won't feel pain, Hopper will be back, I won't cause a rift in the group anymore.'

"All right," I told him. "I'll join you. But you better keep your side of the deal."

"I will." X.A.N.A. reached out and grabbed the wrist that had the scar on it.

I felt sharp pain go through me, really sharp pain. I fell to my knees, grasping my wrist. I moved my hand to look at what had happened. The scar wasn't gone. Instead, it was a red color.

I climbed back to my feet. "You said you would take my virus away."

"I did." Even in X.A.N.A.'s evil voice, I could hear the amusement in his voice. "I replaced the virus with a different virus, one that lets me inflict pain when you refuse to do my will."

"Why I should --" I was cut off by another spasm of pain going through my body. "All right," I choked out. "Stop." The pain abruptly stopped.

"Now, come. We have things to do," X.A.N.A. commanded.

'What have I done?' I wondered as I hesitantly followed.

* * *

**For disclaimer and such, see previous chapters.**

**A short preview of the next book, ****The Destruction of X.A.N.A.****:**

_She looked at her reflection in a puddle. She had kept her jet black hair, but her hazel eyes had turned to coal black. She looked slightly Goth, what with her black t-shirt, black jeans, black belt, black sneakers, and a wide black bracelet that covered her scar. 'I can't believe I'm back on Earth.' She sighed as she readjusted the black duffel bag she was shouldering before she headed through the gates to Kadic Academy._

**Well, that's the end of the second book. I wasn't originally going to create a trilogy, but I had this sudden inspiration to make my character go evil, but reluctantly. Anyway, I hope to have all of you read the next book! (And I hope to have some chapters up soon!)**


	17. It's Good News This Time!

I have good news for you all! Due to a visit of the plot bunnies, I now have the third story up. Completely different plot than I had originally intended, but I think I like this one better. Sadly, my laptop is still dead. So don't ask about any of my other stories.

Here's a short preview of the third one:

**Log 730:** _It's officially been two years since I handed myself back over to X.A.N.A.. Two long years, especially when I'm trapped in LYOKO and the only sense of time I have is the digital clock on the bottom of this monitor. There's not even target practice with the monsters, since X.A.N.A. stripped me of my powers. All that reprogramming, and all I have is a new genetic code and that stupid virus. Stupid, stupid virus…it keeps me trapped here in this tower. I can't even visit the sector I'm trapped in, which I think is the ice sector. But who knows, I can't even access that data off this computer. X.A.N.A. believes that the more information I have about where I am could be dangerous, in case I decided I wanted to escape. He lets me look into the real world, but it's disconcerting to know where things are there and not here. I do, now, know this tower better than anything else in my digital life. X.A.N.A. keeps me here to work on his various programs, all the ones that I typically keep logged here. With the exception of this entry, I've never recorded something personal out of fear that X.A.N.A. would use it against me. But it seems he does not keep that much of an eye on me as long as I get the work done – his lack of emotions would probably keep him from understanding these ramblings anyways. Thank whatever forces may actually consider me an individual, whether it's a god or some other supernatural power, because I really need someone to talk to. Here goes._


End file.
